


That Takes the Cake

by ApplePi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePi/pseuds/ApplePi
Summary: Wedding preparations are hectic, but Allen and Lavi are making it work.





	That Takes the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request from discord! how fun. Hope you enjoy reading it <3

“I don’t think this was a dressed-up kind of thing, babe,” Lavi said, grinning lazily as he walked up to Allen, his work bag slung over his shoulder.

 Allen huffed, “It’s not that much different from what I normally wear… I just added a tie and vest. Is it too much?”

 “Nah, it’s cute. Makes me look like a slob though.”

 Allen gave his fiance a pointed up and down look. The droopy cardigan over a university t-shirt and jeans with a rip in the knee made Lavi look almost like a student rather than a professor.

“Yeah, it does.”

“Hey!” Lavi laughed as he swiped at Allen, hand curling into a noogie-fist.

“Don’t you dare--”

Allen yelped as Lavi draped himself over him, his neatly styled hair getting wrecked in just a moment by Lavi.

“Alright now we’re ready for the appointment!”

Allen huffed and puffed as Lavi dragged him into the bakery, smoothing his hair down as they pushed through the doors. The girl behind the counter perked up at the sight of them and walked around, grinning widely.

“I was wondering how long you two were going to stand outside and bicker before you came in.”

“I mean we could have been out there for longer, but I’m clearly the one who gets things done in this relationship,” Lavi said looking at Allen who rolled his eyes.

“Tell that to the dishes from last night.”

Lavi coughed as Lenalee laughed, patting him on the shoulder, “I think Allen won that one. Jeri is in the consultation room with your samples if you want to follow me.”

Lenalee led them into the small white room. Lacy curtains hung in front of the tall windows, letting the mid afternoon sunlight stream in over the pristine white furniture. Allen wrinkled his nose a little at how bridal it looked, but his eyes drifted over the cake and he felt his whole body rumble in anticipation. Lavi patted Allen’s stomach.

“Down boy.”

Allen rolled his eyes with a smile and sat as Jeri laid the last plate of cake onto the table.

“I am so delighted you two came to little old me, you know.”

“Jeri, who else would we go to?” Lavi asked, making the other man chuckle.

“No one, if you wanted to still be my favourites,” Jeri looked over the edge of his glasses, a frown digging lines into his cheeks and he raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

“Yes, yes, that’s nice and all. I want to eat cake.”

 ----

“I’m shocked Jeri let you pack all that cake away,” Lavi said faintly as they walked home hand-in-hand. Allen hummed in contentment, squeezing Lavi’s hand.

“Maybe we should get two cakes…”

“Hell no. You're supposed to keep fitting into your suit after the wedding you know. We're not getting you your own whole cake. Also one cake is going to be expensive enough as it is, anyway.”

“I am offended we don’t have a dedicated cake budget outside the wedding budget.”

“If you can convince your side to pay for it we can have a second cake.”

Allen snorted, “Cross would pay for someone to take cake away from me, maybe.”

Lavi laughed as they cut through the park, pulling Allen closer and winding his arm around his shoulders, “he would.”

Their feet slowed as they passed the play structure and Allen looked at the swings, wrapping an arm around Lavi’s waist.

“It’s kind of surreal, isn’t it?”

“Hmn?”

“Well… we met right over there… what, fifteen years ago?”

“Fourteen years, two hundred and thirty seven days, yes.”

“And now we’re here, engaged and… well… it seems too good to be true.”  

Allen looked up at Lavi, blinking at the softness in his eyes. The sun setting behind him seemed to set his hair aflame as the wind rustled around them.

“It does seem too good to be true. We’re pretty lucky huh?”

Allen smiled, leaning up and pressing his lips to Lavi’s gently for just a moment, “Yeah.”

They stood there for a moment; just looking at each other in the deserted park before Allen furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

“Wait… fourteen years and two hundred… did… we schedule our wedding on the anniversary of the day we met?”

Lavi coughed and looked away, his face a bit pink as he scratched his cheek.

“ _That’s_ why you insisted on a Tuesday wedding?”

“Maybe.”

Allen laughed and threw his arms around Lavi’s neck, hugging him tightly, “And you call me the mushy one.”

Lavi groaned softly, hugging him back, “shut up.”

Allen smiled and hid his face in Lavi’s shoulder.


End file.
